Demonos una oportunidad
by maestro jedi
Summary: tu sufristes yo sufri, pero estaremos tan locos como para darnos una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

El vaso nuevamente toco sus labios, por novenecima vez en lo que iba de la noche, sus labios volvían a tocar ese vaso, que no importaba cuanto llenaran de ese delicado mangar de los dioses paganos no podía olvidar

- Dame otro – gruño el chico agriamente al cantinero, que simplemente se limito a servirle otro trago

Mucha gente se preguntaría que hacia el gran Kenneth McCormick bebiendo como un cosaco con licencia, siendo que el gritaba a los cuatro vientos que había dejado de tomar desde hace años

La respuesta, era la cosa mas humillante que le había pasado en años, peor que esa vez, que se tuvo que vestir de mujer, peor que aquella ocasión en que se quedo dormido y termino en canadá, o claro que era mucho peor que cuando un niño menor que el le gano en el básquetbol

Estaba tomando por culpa de una mujer, una vil y asquerosa mujer, momento había un error en esas palabras mal pensadas, no era mujer, eso no, era mucha dignidad para ella

Era una vil embustera Arpía, eso era, una arpía sedienta de sangre que arrancaba el corazón de sus inocentes victimas y se lo comía delante de sus ojos, para después dejarlo tendidos ante sus pies, mientras ella sonreía lúgubremente, en espera de su siguiente victima

- Maldita hija de puta – gruño el chico golpeando la barra

- Eh amigo – replico el cantinero – no me molesta que blasfemes – dijo seriamente – pero vuelves a golpear la barra de madera – susurro – y lo siguiente que veras de madera será la tapa de tu ataúd, entendido – gruño fríamente el gigantesco cantinero afro americano

Shf – fue la única respuesta de parte del rubio

Y sin mas se empino su siguiente copa de ron, quizás lo hiciera olvidar, y si no al menos lo mandaría a la tumba antes de tiempo, ya le diría algunas cosas a el creador, o a quien estuviera al mando, o si no al menos armaría un alboroto de tamaño bíblico, sonrió ante sus ideas, quizás ni si quiera existía el mas allá, de momento se limito a pedir otra copa de ese maravilloso ron, sinceramente, lo estaba volviendo al menos mas filosófico

Leopold Stotch, era lo que se podría decir, un ciudadano modelo, a excepción de dos cosas, una era homosexual y dos era el pasivo, así que ante una minoría altamente religiosa era un pecador, ante una mayoría algo mas relativa, era un saldo fácil, ante los demás ciudadanos del mundo era un chico bunny, en otras palabras apapachable

Pero en esos momentos no se sentía ni si quiera digno de ser llamado emo, un emo sentías el dolor en su corazón, el ni a corazón llegaba

- Imbecil – gruño mientras le pegaba a una pared – eres un completo imbecil – repuso al instante de hacerse sangrar la mano

Estaba seguro que el y Bradley serian felices, llevaban años saliendo, a un así el chico a un se mantenía virgen por una o otra razón, siempre que llegaba a ese momento con su amado, algo enfriaba la situación

Bradley le había jurado, que eso no significaba nada, el sexo no era lo esencia en su relación, y el ciegamente le había creído, le había creído, incluso cuando Pip y Tweek, le dijeron que vieron a su novio, saliendo con otro hombre, le creyó, cuando su mejor amigo Kyle le dijo que lo había visto salir de un antro gay sumamente acaramelado con dos sujetos enormes, le había creído tantas veces, que parecía ser el imbecil mas grande del mundo

Pero esa fachada se había acabado, cuando había descubierto el mismo la verdad de un solo golpe

¿Cómo creerle? Si estaba ahí en su propia cama, acostado con cinco hombres al mismo tiempo, siendo la golfa de todos, el que supuestamente era su hombre, terminaba siendo la mujerzuela de un grupo de negros, que lo único que preguntaron es si a el le gustaría probar el helado de chocolate con dos grandes bolas

Le hubiera gustado pegarle, le hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas, pero simplemente salio corriendo de ahí, maldita sea su empatia con el resto de las personas

Por primera vez en su vida sintió una fuerte necesidad, mientras entraba a un lugar en el cual jamás pensó entrar

- Déme un ron doble – gruño el chico mientras se cubría su herida con un par de servilletas

- En seguida – repuso el cantinero – diez dólares extra por prestarte el botiquín de emergencia – replico mientras estaba de espaldas

- Aquí tienes tu dinero – dijo el chico mientras ponía un billete de cincuenta en la barra – mas te vale que ese licor fluya como un rió – dijo al instante de tomar el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe

Quizás había sido el ron, quizás el ambiente, pero al final ese chico del otro lado de la barra con la mano vendada le parecía sumamente suculento, el no era gay, o quien sabe, ni si quiera el mismo se conocía, sin contar lo que había pasado en costa rica cuando lo hizo con ese morenazo cuerpo de niña, que sollozaba como un gatito, había vivido otros momentos, pero nunca se había propuesto ligar tan descaradamente a un chico, que desde lejos se veía que le gustaba recibir por la coliflor

Leopold lo ultimo que había imaginado, entrando en ese oscuro Bar, era encontrar a un chico que le pudiera interesar, a cualquier pelagatos o bravucón que se le acercara mas de lo debido simplemente le rompería los testículos de una sola patada, no por nada había practicado Taichi durante ocho años, no era precisamente para presumir, claro que no

Pero había algo en ese rubio, de ojos azul zafiro, que parecía hacer que su corazón se cohibiera, y no le importara en nada verse, algo juguetón

- ¿Y tu casa queda lejos? – pregunto el rubio descaradamente

- Que en la tuya no te dejan jugar – susurro ronroneo el otro chico

- Con un juguetito como tu, uno puede jugar donde sea – respondió el chico

- Quieres intentarlo en el sanitario – susurro el menor mientras se lamía los labios lascivamente

- Quizás – respondió el chico

- Serán cincuenta – replico el cantinero, que sinceramente estaba mas que enterado de la situación, además esa era la cuota normal para usar el baño, para ese tipo de encuentros


	2. Chapter 2

Un par de rayos de luz, entro por la ventana obligando a su ocupante a levantarse, por que se sentía tan adolorido, y por que sentía a su miembro, tan apretados, además que sus testículos le dolían de sobre manera

- Pero que demonios – grito el rubio, a abrir completamente sus ojos, que hacia el con otro hombre, o mejor pregunta que hacia el adentro de otro hombre, o una mejor pregunta, que hacia el dentro de otro hombre, en una posición que claramente gritaba sexo, al igual que la ropa regada, el florero roto, las botellas de ron en el piso, y que el mencionado hombre estaba usando su corbata preferida en el cuello

Hubiera seguido formulado, preguntas en su mente, si no hubiera sentido un fuerte empujón que lo termino tirando sobre el piso, mientras su miembro le ardía, por la fricción ejercida sobre el unos instantes antes

- Pero que eh hecho – fue lo único que pudo gritar el rubio de ojos grisasios, antes de empezar a sollozar

El dueño del departamento simplemente no podía quitarse esa sensación de su cuerpo

- Mierda – grito por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana, como había podido caer tan bajo, como pudo a verse a costado con un hombre, como pudo haber intimado con un hombre, otra vez

Miro de nueva cuenta hacia el cuarto donde el pequeño rubio seguía gimoteando sobre si mismo, valla que lloraba el condenado

- Marica – susurro para así, bueno esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo había hecho con un hombre, su masculinidad estaba en juego, y su mente no dejaba de criticarlo una y otra vez

_Bien hecho McCormick no puedes conseguirte una mujer, así que recurres a los culos fáciles, que paso con el encanto de la familia, con tu hombría, con tu eterna sonrisa, si ese niño con cuerpo de niña es lo mejor que te pudisteis conseguir tu me das asco _

Por que el era su peor enemigo, si pudiera hubiera apuñalado su cerebro desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno la cerveza haría su trabajo

Salio de la ducha, quizás era mejor correr a ese rubio de su cama, pero por que sentía que algo se levantaba en su interior en su mente, algo regreso muy de golpe

Flash back

- Eres hermoso – susurro el chico al instante de meter la mano dentro del pantalón de su compañero, en realidad esos cincuenta dólares eran los que mejor había gastado en su vida, su compañero era en pocas palabras, un chico sensible, tan solo lo había manoseado levemente, y ya podía sentir la erección del chico, dentro de sus pantalones eso lo ponía a mil, se volvía a sentir poderoso

- Arg se gentil – murmuro el chico al notar que su "amigo" se ponía algo agresivo con tu delicado órgano

- Lo siento gatito – susurro el mayor, mientras le labia lascivamente el cuello

- Miau – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, bueno eso y que el menor en estatura, pegara mas su trasero, sobre su ya erecto miembro, el cual pareció disfrutar de sobre manera el contacto emergente

Fin del Flash back

Mierda no de nuevo, miro su entre pierna disimuladamente, su miembro parecía no estar tan de acuerdo con su cerebro, al parecer alguien si lo había disfrutado y mucho

Mientras para el otro rubio, la cosa era mas caótica a un, ahí estaba nuevamente su intolerancia al alcohol, mezclado, sabia que no debía tomar cerveza y ron, pero no había hecho caso, el chico le había dicho que si tomaban una cerveza entre los dos y que había pasado, había terminado acostándose, entregando todo sin siquiera saber el nombre del otro chico, si era un dios en toalla frente a el y se veía sumamente genial de esa forma, y por lo que podía ver era un semental en brama, que no se suponía que tenia que estar cansado, por lo de anoche

Además, había surgido un lado del demasiado oscuro, que lo asustaba, un lado demasiado independentista, un lado que en esos momentos, le pedía a gritos tirarse sobre el otro rubio y desgarrarle la toalla para volver a jugar

- Debo irme – grito el menor, entrando al baño con sus pantalones en la mano, definitivamente era mejor, mantener algo de dignidad, antes de perderla toda

El rubio suspiro, al menos no había tenido que correrlo de su casa, así que decidió ponerse sus pantalones, antes que su erección se hiciera olímpica

Como diablos habían terminado así, quizás era culpa del agua derramada o de la crema o de cualquier otra cosa, pero sus labios se había unido de una forma descarada, como si con esa acción reclamara a un mas el contacto, todo parecía estarse encausando de nuevo hacia la situación que ambos trataban de olvidar

- Lo siento yo – repuso el chico recobrando el sentido – debo irme – replico mientras salía corriendo del apartamento

Había pasado una semana desde ese acontecimiento, y para kenny todo parecía a ver pasado hace tanto años, que mas bien parecía un sueño que algo real, a un que el pequeño anillo de oro blanco que había encontrado debajo de su cama, le mostraba que no había sido ningún sueño

Pensó en tirarlo, pensó en regalarlo, incluso en echarlo al inodoro pero algo se lo impedía un sentimiento que se había arraigado en lo mas profundo de su corazón

Ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre, en realidad en que estaba divagando, entro en un Starbuck, quizás un Café Express lo calmara

- Un express – repuso el chico

Agh, en se..gui..da. – exclamo una dulce pero entre cortada voz

- Tweek es solo un cliente, no te asustes – replico un pelinegro detrás del mesero rubio que había tomado su orden

Agh de..ma..ciada presión lo siento Craig – exclamo el rubio sonrojado

- Mira llévale estos bollos a la mesa dos mientras yo atiendo al joven – repuso el chico

- Esta bien – exclamo el rubio algo mas calmado mientras se alegaba de la mesa

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Kenny algo extrañado por la actitud del mesero

- Si, a un que es difícil saberlo con el, bueno un express verdad – repuso el chico

- Si – exclamo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Como había acabado en medio de esa pelea ni el mismo lo sabia, simplemente algo le había hecho actuar

- Como oísteis, el vivirá ahora conmigo ¿algún problema? - gruño el rubio, mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos

- Si, que es mi novio – repuso el castaño

- Pues valla novio que resultasteis, si para estar a su lado necesitas golpearlo, si mal no recuerdo yo simplemente me lo lleve a mi cama – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Algunos momentos después

- Gracias – susurro el rubio mas pequeño completamente apenado

- Descuida – repuso Kenny con una sonrisa

- Bueno creo que me boy – exclamo el menor dándose la vuelta

- No te gustaría tomar un café – dijo el rubio deteniéndolo por alguna extraña razón

- Lo dices en serio – repuso el pequeño Leopold

- Si – dijo sonriendo el mayor

- Gracias – susurro apenado el menor

- De nada – replico el mayor

- Por cierto ¿como te llamas? – pregunto el pequeño mientras entraban de nueva cuenta a la cafetería

- Kenneth pero tú me puedes llamar Kenny ¿y tú? – pregunto el chico

- Leopold, pero mis amigos me dicen Butters - repuso el chico

- ¿Butters? – pregunto kenny

- Por que todo mundo dice que soy muy dulce – respondió algo apenado el rubio de ojos color azul grisáceo

- Eso si lo puedo certificar – dijo el mayor sonriendo

- Kenny - repuso el menor mientras se cubría la cara de vergüenza, sinceramente estaba empezando a conocer a su salvador, pero por que simplemente en esos momentos sentía que estaba sentado al lado de un acosador


End file.
